


Rose

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Image, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirrors, Porn with Feelings, Self Confidence Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Jooheon looks at their reflection, it's beautiful.





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Mirror sex

They stumble into Minhyuk’s dorm room and start kissing the moment the door shuts behind them, walk backwards to the bed and Jooheon can truly ignore the mess around him as long as Minhyuk’s lips are on his own.

They make out like they’ve done so many times before, Jooheon on his back and Minhyuk taking control above him, grinding and whispering how much he adores Jooheon.

Jooheon never before had anyone dote so much on him.

“Why do you like me so much?” Jooheon mutters and Minhyuk stops moving above him. He climbs off his boyfriend’s lap and lays next to him.

“What do you mean honey?” Minhyuk occupies himself with a stray bleached strand on Jooheon’s forehead, curling it between his fingers.

“I mean…” Jooheon darts his eyes on his body, pokes his tummy with a finger, “you could have someone way better-looking, yet you chose me.”

“What are you even saying baby?” Minhyuk giggles, cups Jooheon’s face to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. “You’re the best there is.”

“It’s just because you’re whipped now, one day you’ll see I’m just…less than average.” Jooheon says, soft hair on Minhyuk’s pillows and body curled on the small bed, they are too close.

“You dummy” Minhyuk caresses his face, “I’m whipped, but you” he kisses Jooheon’s nose and forehead and his cheeks, underlying every world, “you are perfect.”

“You really think that?” Jooheon whispers, lifts his arm to place it around Minhyuk’s waist.

“From here” Minhyuk points at Jooheon’s forehead, “to here” he places his palm on Jooheon’s belly and slides to his navel “and here, I love all of your body.” He takes Jooheon’s hands and kisses them too. “I want to make sure you feel as loved as you should, honey.”

Jooheon blushes, hides his face in the crook of Minhyuk’s neck and lets his boyfriend baby him, caress his hair and slide his hands down his body.

“You always make me feel so good when I’m with you” Jooheon noses on Minhyuk’s skin, “secure.”

“That’s what a boyfriend is supposed to do, you know.” Minhyuk plays with the hem of Jooheon’s shirt, lifts it just enough to see a strip of skin.

“Do I do that too?” Jooheon asks, kisses Minhyuk behind his ear.

“In your own ways, you give me the things I need.” It’s only been a few months since they first met at that bar, but Minhyuk knows, Jooheon isn’t like his previous lovers. He’s softer, more caring, seems timid but will step up when he needs too. He’s perfect with all of his imperfections.

“Maybe I’ve fallen in love too fast” Jooheon whispers and Minhyuk knows he’s too embarrassed to show his face.

“Maybe I did too.” Minhyuk admits, placing two fingers under Jooheon’s chin to lift his head. “Will you let me show you how lovely you are?”

“How?” Their foreheads touching, breaths mingling and Minhyuk does never want to leave his bed, not as long as Jooheon is there with him.

“I will just” Minhyuk gets on top of him again, moves slowly against Jooheon’s body to pour his heart and soul into their next kiss, more passionate than all the previous ones, “let me take care of you and make you feel good.”

Jooheon moans into Minhyuk’s mouth, he wraps his hands around Minhyuk’s waist to bring him closer with urgency and his hips thrust up involuntarily, shirt ridding up and shorts slowly sliding down his hips and for once, he might not mind feeling exposed, not if it’s Minhyuk.

“Show me then” Jooheon breaks the kiss to look into Minhyuk’s eyes, “show me how lovely I am and take care of me.”

Minhyuk smiles into a last kiss before he gets up and off the bed.

“Come here, honey” he extends his hand and Jooheon sits on the edge of the bed, bare feet nervously drawing circles on the wooden floor. “Let me show you how beautiful you are.” Minhyuk opens his closet, Jooheon facing the mirror that’s on the inside of the door. “if you want me to close it, just tell me” Minhyuk holds Jooheon’s hands as he climbs on his lap to make out some more, all needy sounds and hands exploring.

Jooheon never dared to touch much, so Minhyuk takes his hands and places them on his own body, tells his boyfriend to touch him as much as he wants and loves how rough but gentle Jooheon’s hands are.

“Honey, baby” Minhyuk litters Jooheon’s throat with kisses, “can I take your shirt off?”

Jooheon gulps, shuts his eyes and inhales slowly, exhales a positive answer and Minhyuk grazes his sides with his fingers, lifting the shirt up until Jooheon helps to take it completely off.

“Look” Minhyuk turns to their reflections at the mirror, “you are so beautiful, so beautiful and all mine.”

Jooheon shivers with Minhyuk’s mouth mapping his chest, strong hands keeping his thick thighs open and Minhyuk’s body lowering until he kneels, softly biting Jooheon’s tummy.

“It’s a bit like cookie dough” Jooheon giggles nervously.

“Do you know anyone who doesn’t like cookie dough?” Minhyuk says, following the dark trail until his nose is buried on Jooheon’s navel.

“I don’t think so-“ Jooheon moans, Minhyuk’s hand brushing his groin.

“Can I take them off?” Minhyuk looks up, messy hair falling into his eyes and his own pants tenting at the front.

Jooheon kicks his sweats and underwear down himself and he can finally see it.

He doesn’t even look at his face, but their reflection, it’s so beautiful.

Only Minhyuk’s back is visible and the blonde mop that is his hair but still, it’s so pleasing, his wide shoulders and how they shift under the fabric of his shirt when he takes Jooheon into his mouth, bobs his head and looks back up.

All he sees is Jooheon staring at the mirror, his mouth agape in a silent moan.

Minhyuk smirks before he wraps his lips again around Jooheon’s cock, he only wants to please.

“Baby” Jooheon moans, places a hand on Minhyuk’s head and pulls his hair, “baby, kiss me”.

“Needy” Minhyuk says, and he loves it. He wraps his hands around Jooheon’s nape to bring him down for a kiss, but instead, he gets pulled up, on Jooheon’s lap again.

“I won’t let you like this” Jooheon unzips Minhyuk’s jeans and takes his cock out, spreading the precum and stroking it.

Minhyuk whimpers, thrusts into Jooheon’s hand and he can see it again in the mirror, how they move in sync and out of it at the same time, how fluidly Minhyuk moves grinding against him.

Jooheon wants to see more, to touch more, to feel and make Minhyuk feel more. He takes Minhyuk’s shirt off and sucks on his Adam’s apple, then his shoulders, kissing all the little marks and fading tan lines.

“Let me” Minhyuk places his hand on top of Jooheon’s and makes him stop, “let me do it baby, I’ll make it feel even better.”

And Minhyuk wraps his large hands around both of their cocks and lets Jooheon hump and grind and moan and kiss him some more.

“Close” Jooheon says and Minhyuk keeps up the pace, spreads the precum and kisses Jooheon like it’s the last thing he will ever do.

Jooheon comes first, almost noiselessly, thrusting one last time against Minhyuk’s member and spilling, throwing his head back in bliss and the image is enough for Minhyuk to get off too, white staining Jooheon’s stomach and thighs and his own jeans.

 They fall on the bed together, spent, whispering soft words and kissing and touching each other lovingly, their highs leaving them all mushy and soft.

Jooheon peeks between their bodies, takes one last look at the narrow mirror.

He kisses Minhyuk again and lets himself feel wanted at last.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
